galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Coma Berenices Dwarf
Name of Galaxy | Galactic coords|Distance |Diameter| Galaxy | Other | Year of | l° b° | (kly) | (kly) | Type | Name |Discovery Coma Berenices Dwarf 241.9 +83.6 144±13 1 dSph Coma Berenices *UAC: Com-Dwarf *Union Presence: Yes *Union Members present: Yes *Traffic Connection: Space Train *Connection System M-0: Stepping Stone Hub *Connection System Com-Dwarf: Berenice Depot Also known as Com is a dwarf spheroidal galaxy situated in the Coma Berenices constellation and discovered for Earth in 2006 in data obtained by the Sloan Digital Sky Survey .It was first visited in 4966 OTT by the COMSURV-Expedition . The galaxy is located at the distance of 44 kpc (143508 LY) from Pluribus and moves away from Pluribus with the velocity of about 98 km/s.The Astrographical Society classified it as a dwarf spheroidal galaxy (dSph) meaning that it has an elliptical (ratio of axes ~ 5:3) shape with the half-light radius of about 70 pc. Com is one of the smallest and faintest satellites of the Milky Way —its integrated luminosity is about 3700 times that of the Sun (absolute visible magnitude of about −4.1), which is much lower than the luminosity of the majority of globular clusters. The stellar population of Com consists mainly of old stars formed more than 12 billion years ago. The metallicity of these old stars is also very low at Fe/H ≈ −2.53±0.45, which means that they contain 350 times less heavy elements than the Sun.6 The stars of Com were probably among the first stars to form in the Universe and currently there is no star formation in Com. Com-Dwarf is located near the Sagittarius Stream , which is made of stars stripped from the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy . This association may indicate that Com is a former satellite of star cluster from that galaxy. The dwarf was targeted for a physical survey as part of the of the Local Group Survey Project , first conceived in 4956 OTT . The COMSURV-Expedition consisted of 10 Armed Long range Explorers 1 (Modified Cheng Ho Class ) .COMSURV-Expedition left Ross 128 in 4959, OTT and reached the first star sysem of Coma Berenices without incident in 4966 OTT after traveling 143,508 Light years at a consistent speed of 24300 T/SL. The first star system 2 reached at the outer fringes of Com-Dwarf was named 'Berenice Reached ' by Captain Curia Sensiv (Blue ) , Expedition Leader and CO of the USS Conon . A M4 V Red Dwarf with 4 planets, an Asteroid Belt and a large number of Planetoids. Two Jovians are present. The Jovian planet named Berenice Pink was used to refine fuel. A Floating Refinery was established right away. A permanent base was established on Berenice Harbor II . Com-Dwarf today (5050): Twenty-one sentinent species native to Com Dwarf have been made contact with since 4966 OTT. Eighteen are Union Members. One is a Primitive Protected species and two are considered hostile. The Tomb of the 'Last Nnnth ' has been discovered here. The Spindle of Eternity has been found here as well. Four Trans Spatial Gates have been discovered so far.All gates discovered so far are of the Ancient Gate Network type (GT: 3) 3 About 15% of the Dwarf is surveyed and 45% is known. 100% Optical surveyed The 10 ships of the COMSURV-Expedition 1 #USS Conon #USS Samos #USS Ptolemy III #USS Euergetes #USS Callimachus #USS Aetia #USS Catullus #USS Hyginus #USS June #USS Syria The First Star System reached 2: Berenice Reached Star Data Type M4 V Red Dwarf Radius 2.91 x 105 km (0.42 x sol) Mass 6.81 x 1029 kg (0.34 x sol) Temperature 2700 K Luminosity 1.24 x 1025 W (0.03 x sol) Berenice, planet Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 1.68 x 107 km (0.11 AU) Period 5.61 x 102 hours (0.06 earth years) Gravity 6.29 m/s2 (0.64 x earth) Berenice Harbor Type Terrestrial World Orbital Radius 3.07 x 107 km (0.21 AU) Period 1.39 x 103 hours (0.16 earth years) Physics Standard iron/silicate Gravity 11.48 m/s2 (1.17 x earth) Hydrosphere 67 % water, 46 % ice Atmosphere Dense toxic Biosphere Prokaryotic microbes Civilization Union Colony Special Electromagnetic storms. Berenice's Pebbles Type Asteroid Belt Orbital Radius 4.46 x 107 km (0.30 AU) Period 2.43 x 103 hours (0.28 earth years) Berenice Pink Type Jovian Planet Orbital Radius 7.86 x 107 km (0.53 AU) Period 5.69 x 103 hours (0.65 earth years) Gravity 31.31 m/s2 (3.20 x earth) Special 4 small moons, 1 large moon Berenice Umbra Type Jovian Planet Orbital Radius 2.41 x 108 km (1.61 AU) Period 3.06 x 104 hours (3.50 earth years) Gravity 21.06 m/s2 (2.15 x earth) Special Planetary rings, 59 small moons Berenice Reached List of Moons and Trans Umbra Objects Berenice Pink Moons: Berenice's Ruby BP 02 BP 03 BP 04 Berenice Umbra Moons 59 Moons Berenice Beyonds (Trans Umbra) 32 Objects Trans Spatial Gates Berenice - Boötes Dwarf - GT: 3 Gate: BBD Side Gatehouse: GH-BBD SSS: Vateri System Berenice - Large Magellanic Cloud -GT: 3 Gate: BLMC Side Gatehouse: GH-BLMC SSS: Vateri Service Berenice - Draco Dwarf - GT: 3 BDD Side Gatehouse: Vateri Station SSS: SSS-BDD Berenice - M-0 - GT: 3 Gate: BMW Side Gatehouse: Bavaria Rest SSS: Oceans, system The 29 Gates of the Berenice Line Stepping Stone 1 Tomarins Place - Gigamon Corporate Operated 2 Berenice Step 2 - Gigamon 3 Berenice Step 3 - Gigamon 4 Berenice Step 4 - Gigamon 5 Berenice Step 5 - Gigamon 6 Stardust Research - Berenice Step 6 - Gigamon 7 Berenice Step 7 - Gigamon 8 Berenice Step 8 - Gigamon 9 Berenice Step 9 - Gigamon 10 Berenice Step 10 - Gigamon 11 Omni Music - Berenice Step 11 - Gigamon 12 Alex Media - Berenice Step 12 - Gigamon 13 DeNoir Media - Berenice Step 13 - Gigamon 14 Mega Master Games - Berenice Step 14 - Gigamon 15 Hur-Pe Instruments - 16 JMA Base - Jackson Minerals accounting - 17 Y'Tynj's Base - 18 Corolla Center - Toyota-Galactic- 19 Scentor Station SHAILL & SHAIL PHARMA - 20 Sun Analyz - Wurgus Inc - 21 GALNET 8 - GALNET Media Channel 8 - 22 DeNoir22 - DeNoir BM - 23 Tyson's Bio - Tyson Galactic 24 MBM Design - Mercedes Benz Mitsubishi - 25 SQS Acco - Saran Queen Contors - 26 Vateri's - Vateri CoOp - 27 Klack Gen - K'TNAK 28 Monse Design - Monserat Construction - 29 WeWo HR - Web & Wob Corp - Bernice Reached Category:Galaxies Category:Space